Max-Caroline Relationship
"I'm your B.F.F: Your broke friend forever" -''Max to Caroline, And The One-Night Stands'' Max-Caroline Relationship '''is the romance of Max and Caroline, which was formed in Pilot. They are roommates, "best friends", as people would said, work together in the diner, and are partners in business. They are best friends. Pilot *Caroline moves in with Max *Caroline is questioning sexuality. Season 2 Their friendship has progressed over the season, And the Hidden Stash *Caroline invites Max to see her father in prison. She comes along and Caroline's dad tells her to get a cup she won many years ago. Max then comes up with the idea that they could get rich if they went to the auction, which they both do. At the auction they gain the cup but to their surprise it was empty. They then go back to the jail where Martin (Caroline's father) denies that he put any money in the cup. They both leave disappointed, but her relationship with her father is strained. And the Pearl Necklace * Caroline confesses that the reason why she thinks her necklace is lucky is because she was wearing it the day she and Max first met. And the Hold-Up * A attempted robbery at the diner. And the Cupcake War *Max and Caroline go on the TV show Cupcake Wars together in hopes of winning the $10,000 prize money to help their cupcake business. They don't win but they do come up with a new cupcake flavor. And the Pre-Approved Credit Card And the Candy Manwich And the Three Boys With Wood And the Egg Special *The nurse thought they were lesbians. And the New Boss And the Big Opening *Max and Caroline open their cupcake store with a huge party. *They play sleep,marry or kill Caroline chose to sleep with Earl and Marry Max And the Silent Partner And the High Holidays And the Bear Truth *Max, Caroline, and Andy go on a short vacation to a cabin in the mountains - Andy leaves half way through but Max and Caroline stay. And Too Little Sleep *Max and Caroline get in an argument over the cupcake shop, but by the end of the night they're friends again. And the Psychic Shakedown * Max and Caroline visit a psychic who curses them. At the end of the episode, they convince her to undo the curse and she predicts their future: Max will have great love and children in her future, while Caroline die alone with nothing but her great success. The girls think of trading their predictions as they are leaving right when the episode ends. And Just Plane Magic *Max and Caroline are invited to the Grammy's, and they'll be flying their on a private jet which Caroline soon realizes used to be ''her ''private jet and it's still being flown by her old pilot. They find out that someone else will be flying with them, and it turns out the extra passanger is 2 Chainz. While 2 Chainz is asleep they take photos with him, until he wakes up and catches them. They chat with 2 Chainz for a while, and Caroline's pilot lets Max help fly the plane - until it makes a weird noise and she panics thinking she broke it. The plane makes an emergency landing, Max and Caroline have to stay at a motel for the night where they watch the Grammy's on TV while eating candy and wearing expensive dresses that they return the next day. And the Broken Hip And Not-So-Sweet Charity Caroline introduces Max to her aunt, Charity Channing. Caroline asks Max for help in signing the check and their hands touch. And the Temporary Distraction Max warns Caroline not to wait on "Tina the Turner", a lesbian that can turn heterosexual women gay. Yet Caroline does anyway and accidentally gives her phone number to Tina. Later, Max and Caroline join a seminar about sexual harrassment. While on their break, Max accidentally spills a drop of champaign on her shirt. Caroline tries to wipe it off and accidentally touches Max's boobs. Caroline gets fired from the seminar when Max tattles on her. And the Big Hole And the Worst Selfie Ever And the Extra Work And the Tip Slip And the Window of Opportunity *Max gets electrocuted and Caroline performs mouth to mouth resuscitation as Max is not breathing. Season 3 And the Soft Opening *Max and Caroline open their second shop in the back room of the diner. And the Kickstarter *Max says she loves Caroline, and that she is her best friend. And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank *Max and Caroline get a cat together which they call Nancy. *Max spanks Caroline twice (and she likes it!). When Caroline asks Max why she liked it so much Max says "something with boobs was touching you." And the Group Head *Max and Caroline get a job at a coffee shop together, which only lasted a few hours. And the Cronuts *Max and Caroline come up with a new trend, Cake Fries, to sell at their store. And for the first time, they sell out of a product. And the Girlfriend Experience *Max and Caroline go see a prostitute together, the prostitute does a kind-of lap dance for each of them. Caroline admits that it was starting to turn her on and that she can't be a bisexual at the current time because she's so busy with everything else. And the 'It' Hole *Max and Caroline go out to dinner together at a fancy restaurant after Caroline is stood up by a surfer. And the Pastry Porn *Caroline takes Max to enroll her in the Manhattan School of Pastry, when Max doesn't get accepted they go together to the School to speak to chef Nicolas, he accepts Max as a student and tells her the fee - they realize they won't be able to pay and Max leaves upset. Caroline tells him that she'd do anything for Max to go to the Pastry School, Caroline makes a deal with Nicolas to work in the office to pay for Max's tuition. When she arrives back at Max's Apartment she announces that Max is going to Pastry School and gives her the navy chef's clothes she has to wear for class. And the Life After Death *Max jokingly refers to Caroline as her wife then kisses her cheek before they go into different rooms. *Caroline takes Max to her former nanny, Antonia's, funeral. And the First Degree *Caroline learns that Max didn't graduate because she skipped her history final, so she arranges a redo exam for Max in her old school and helps her study. Max passes the exam and graduates, and Caroline brings Sophie Earl Han and Oleg to the graduation ceremony since Max's mother won't come. '''Gallery: Category:Relationships